Trick and Treat
by NelZelpher88
Summary: Its Halloween night, and McGee is the only one left without a date, so sucking up what pride he has left he stays at home watching horror movies and passing out candy to the apartment residents. But someone interrupts. Rated M for Sexual content. R& R plz


Authur Note: This came to me while I was watching cover story from my Ipod. I will admit I'm a McAbby shipper, there I admitted it. Also I have an addiction to Ncis! So everything works out.It's rated M because of the sexual content as well as some swearing. Be nice to this story, its my first attempt at a lime and my first fic in a long time. Enough of me blabbing,… on to the story.

Plot: Its Halloween night, and McGee is the only one left without a date, so sucking up what pride he has left he stays at home watching horror movies and passing out candy to the apartment residents. But when the doorbell rings at around midnight McGee gets a little treat he wasn't suspecting.

Trick or Treat.

McGee sat playing his shooting game, the system had just released the newest addition and what better timing. He had gotten home early from work seeing as they didn't have any new cases, Ziva and Tony had plans to go to some movie and then the party at one of Tony's old "Buddies" house. Gibbs had once again retired to his basement to work on the boat with the help of his date the corporal. Ducky had taken the director out to see an old film about Dracula. That only left Jimmy, Abby and himself, although Jimmy and Agent Lee had rushed out of the office rather quickly now that McGee thought about it. So correction, that only left himself and Abby. Knowing her though, she was probably at some goth night club in some dark satanic looking angel, with her black pig tails and her long curvy …. No he wouldn't think about her right now.

For a long time now Timothy had thoughts of the gothic forensic scientist, but he kept them quiet. He remembered how they tried dating but it eventually fell apart,…and he was just left with the emotions ones he kept from her fearing he might loose her friendship which he cherished so much. Sighing he got up from his game hearing the doorbell ring. Trompsing over to the door, he sung it open with mild interest and looked down at the greedy children who chanted "Trick or Treat!" and held their bags open to him their eyes glistening with hunger. Taking a deep breath he grabbed a handful of tootsie rolls and thrusting them into the bag he heard a few thank you's but most just ran off to the next door. Tim merely shook his head before setting the bowl next to the door knowing full well it would go well into the night.

Many times he had contemplating sticking a sign out side along with the bowl but he knew from his own childhood experience that kids would be left out. That guilty conscious of his was really like a double edge sword. Closing the door after he was sure all the kids had left, a weary naval investigator crawled back to his desk. And yet again after a few more hours, of try and outsmart the trick or treater's McGee had given up. It was a never ending game; he had a few drinks but nothing to make him drunk. He had long since given up on the game as it was about eleven thirty, sighing to himself he turned on the television with no real interest, it gave him something to do. He watched a couple of the Halloween specials but he noticed that it was about midnight and sighing he was about to take out the last bits of candy when he heard his doorbell ring once more. But how, this must be some desperate kids, normally …….well when he was little he was in bed at ten at the latest. McGee stared at the door with a confused look, and the doorbell rang once. Glaring at the TV he hated Halloween, and getting to his feet as he knew he was going to regret this lumbered back over towards the door. He was sure by now his carpet had his footprints so well placed in the fabric that even a "newbie" could point it out. Closing his eyes he opened the door and in his subconscious he reached for the bowl but when he opened his weary eyes to hand the candy off he was shocked to see who was standing at his front door.

Abby Scuito stood at his front door, her hair had been yet again adorned in those black pigtails he loved so much. But what made him speechless was not that she was there at his door but what she was wearing. His eyes skimmed over her body and her Halloween costume. She had been dressed as a gothic fairy, or at least that's what he thought she was supposed to be. Who knows, it was Abby after all she was known for just about anything. Her chest seemed to fill the plether halter that was laced in the front and in the back; she wore a tattered mini skirt. One that showed most of her pale and lengthy legs which were adorned by black fishnet stockings. For her feet she wore three inch chunky boots, as he figured stilettos were not her thing. With her left foot she tapped impatiently but he barely noticed as he was already looking at her up and down. His pants had already been growing tighter and tighter. Luckily she broke the silence, with her loud and almost childish voice.

"McGee!!!! Happy Halloween, got any candy left?" Abby replied as she barged into his apartment, leaving a very stunted and horny McGee.

"I …uh……I ….think….so…..uh,…… your dressed up." McGee managed to spit out, and trying to control his stutter.

"Eh my friends took me out to this cool cemetery near the station,…oh don't worry its not the one where I met the psychopath!" Abby replied as she riffled threw the remaining tootsie rolls and suckers, obviously mentioning her ex, Michel.

"Right…." McGee replied and shaking his head he tried hard not to thing anything dirty of the situation and tried to approach Abby, "Abz, did you have to come over right now? I'm about to-" But as he was about to finish his statement Abby had dropped a sucker and reaching for it McGee could have died and went to heaven.

As she bent over her skirt revealed that she had been wearing a black thong, only this one was different from the various others that she had in her collection. Well from what McGee remembered. This one was the one McGee had bought her as gift on one of their silly little 8 month anniversary. She had been so thrilled she pranced about in it for a few hours before getting bored. The moment had long passed and yet McGee stood there unable to breath, his eyes were large and as Abby turned around he instantly wished they were still together. He wanted her in so many ways, but forcing him self to turn back to the television to at least turn it down. Tim could tell that Abby had fallowed him, and rolling his eyes he could only imagine what Gibb's would say to him now.

"Abby….why are you here?" McGee finally blurted out…he didn't mean it to sound rude, but in truth he was tired….well maybe a bit hornier then tired but he was still tired none the less.

"Because Tim……I came to give you a Trick or Treat!" Abby replied and unwrapping the plastic surrounding the sucker she slowly placed the sucker in her mouth.

If Tim thought his eyes were wide when she had dropped the sucker, he was wrong. His cock had clearly woke up to this stimulation, Swallowing hard he blushed horribly and turned from the beautiful girl that stood in front of him now. Maybe if I pinch myself I'll wake up. Pinching his arm slightly, he let out a yelp… …nope defiantly not a dream. Closing his eyes he knew he would have to calm down and not make a fool of himself, he needed to play cool. He didn't want to risk hurting her or himself for that matter. Turning around finally she was still looking as seductive as ever, even more so now as she had already stared sucking on the hard candy. you… just…"McGee was finding it hard to talk, and he noticed she was catching, making her smile even more.

"Could I just do what?" She replied playing innocent, and giving him that coy smile.

"Just…..I mean…" Tim closed his eyes and took a few long deep breaths. "Look…Abby it's not that… I-" McGee started but was cut off by Abby she walked up close to him she had long since finished the small sucker and placed a finger on his lips.

Her soft touch nearly drove him over the edge; she stood so close to him. Her soft body barely touching his own, that was when his brain shut off. Grabbing the back of her neck gently, he pulled her into a heated kiss. His tongue darted softly a crossed her glossy lips begging for entry, and with a sudden gasp he was allowed entrance. His arms held Abby's slim form to him in an embrace, and while they let their tongues dance Abby managed to wrap her own arms around his waist.

Breaking the kiss due to the fact that both he and Abby need air they glanced back at each other. A silent question floated in their eyes, should they continue or stop there? Should I keep kissing her? Why did I do that? What would Gibbs think?! McGee released his embrace letting her have some space.

"Abby I shouldn't..." McGee started but was interrupted by Abby who grabbed his face and bit his lower lip gently.

"Don't Timothy…" Abby replied this time she was completely serious, "Never regret what you do." And with that she leaned just slightly to reach his lips and kissed them with a gentle touch.

Bending his head down slightly so that she could reach, he cupped her face in his hands as he entered her mouth once more with his tongues. His other hand held her at her waist, yet she on the other hand was being more forward. Her hands roamed a crossed his chest while the other rested carelessly around his shoulders and neck. Breaking once more for air this time Abby grabbed at his belt, even though they had broken their kiss their bodies were still close. Kissing along his neck line, McGee let out a moan and his erection grew even more. Making a trail to his ear McGee almost couldn't stand it any longer but he knew that this couldn't be real.

"Why are you resisting McGee?" Abby whispered.

Once she uttered the words he grabbed her shoulders gently nudging her way from his neck, and started another rough kiss only this time he attacked her neck. Biting and sucking he hadn't realized it but he had practically shoved the goth against a wall, due to the rough make out session both of them were so enticed in. Continuing his assault on her neck, Abby let out moans of pleasure as he flicked his tongues a crossed her pale skin. Stopping slightly almost as if to tease her, he made his way once again ever so softly to her lips but just before he was about to kiss her again he had to make sure this is what she wanted because once he started, not even Gibbs would be able to stop him from ravaging the gothic beauty that stood in front of him.

"Are you sure Abz?" He asked staring deep into her lust filled eyes. "I …don't want to force you."

"Please…Tim …I need you tonight." She replied and almost whimpered.

That was all that he needed to hear and with out another word he bit down on her collar bone, while Abby let out another moan. With his free hand he began to undo the laces to the shirt before eventually getting frustrated and ripping it down the front. Abby let out a giggle from in between there make out session. But McGee hardly noticed and lifting her up from the ground he used one arm to support her back while the other cradled her from the bottom. Wrapping her legs around his waist she could already feel his hard cock and as it brushed against her, Abby couldn't help but let out a small sigh in satisfaction.

Setting her down on his bed gently, Abby was surprised slightly. He had gotten a bigger bed since the last time she had been over. It was a queen size bed, with oddly enough black sheets with red satin trim around the front. But Abby hardly had time to inspect the sheets or the bed because once again Timothy was on her mouth only this time his hands were not at her waist. One of his free hands caressed her right breast as he sucked on her lower lip earning a quick intake of air, with his other free hand he proceeded to remove her skirt and throwing it aside he grinned. Abby retaliated for being almost completely naked by snaking her way next to him and licking Tim's neck tenderly she proceeded to bit his neck. He murmured to her not to leave marks, but she hardly listened threw his soft moans. While she had him distracted with her tongue she began to slowly undress him, his NCIS t-shirt was the first to go. Staring hungrily at his chest she ran her fingers over his chest she loved the way it rippled under her touch. Granted he didn't have a muscular figure it suited her just fine.

Next came the belt now this was like a tricky game for Abby not only did she have to keep him distracted but she had to work the belt. Getting frustrated Abby pouted when the belt had simply refused to come off. Tim cupped her face and kissed her softly while he proceeded to remove the belt as well as the pants. He parted their kiss and stared at her with hungry eyes. Tim stared at the gothic beauty that sat on his bed, her black laced bra showing those beautifully sculpted breasts. Her skull and cross bone thong he had gave her last Halloween, he smiled it made him feel wanted by her that she had kept it and more or less worn it. Making his way to her once more ran his hand threw her hair before pushing her slightly on the bed. She moaned out of anticipation, and partly begged as Tim knew she wanted him.

Abby had never been so turned on before in her life, her nipples were clearly erect for him to see. Lying on her back she didn't mind that he had pushed her, mostly in part because he was quickly on top of her. He was gentle as always, Abby never pegged Tim as the type with was into all the kinky things. Gently unclasping her bra with expertise, Abby let in a quick gasp of air as Tim had kissed her pink mounds. With his free hand he messaged the right while he sucked lightly on the left. Letting out a groan of satisfaction, Abby let out a moan when Timothy continued down on her pale stomach and pausing around her belly he traced her tattoos that lined her sides and stomach with his tongue. Moaning a little louder this time Abby nudged him close to her core but McGee kept his pace steady, teasing her slightly.

Tim didn't know how long he would keep teasing her, but figuring as she had enough he bent down to the small black thong and with easy he peeled it from her body. Running his fingers just above her core he could tell she was wet. Just by his touch Abby gave shudders of satisfaction. He smirked with a sly grin one that Tony would have been proud of. McGee pushed all thoughts of his teammates and even Gibbs from his thoughts; tonight it would be all about his gothic beauty, Abby. Running his hands a crossed her inner thigh, he could barely take it and with out waiting to hear a moan escape the girls lips he inserted a finger inside of her. Abby let out a small whimper, and retracting his finger slowly Tim looked up at her face and kissing her feverishly he drove not only his first finger. This time he inserted two fingers, pulling and pushing, in and out he kept pumping his fingers in her, while Abby lay squirming and moaning. It wasn't until McGee could feel her pussy tighten around his fingers that he finally stopped finger fucking Abby. Instead he pulled his fingers out of her wet pussy and licking his fingers while staring into her hazel lust filled eyes.

Lowering himself to her level he licked up and down her clit, and playing with her swollen nub he could tell she was ready to cum. Taking a quick intake of air Abby let out a small scream while she came into Timothy's mouth. Lapping up the remaining juices, McGee found it quite difficult to remain calm and not explode himself. Rolling over on her side slightly Abby grinned at him hungry still.

"My turn."

Before McGee could say a word she stood to where their faces were inches apart and with both of her free hands she pulled his face close to hers. Once more their tongues were locked in a feverish kiss. But Abby broke their kiss short by creating a trail of kisses leading all the way down starting from Tim's lips and leading a crossed his chest and finally stopping briefly at his belly button. Teasing him like always she licked just around the belly button hole. He gasped and let out a small moan in anticipation of what he had hoped she was going after. Tim was right in a sense, Abby continued kissing along the length of his stomach and finally she reached her destination. His hard, throbbing 7 ½ cock. Abby had been grateful, as the national average was 6 inches, and that was erect. Tim had always been able to please her and she knew he wouldn't disappoint her, nor her lustful intent.

Smiling gleefully she ran a slender hand a crossed the shaft, earning a sharp moan from Tim. Looking up at him from where she was currently positioned she grinned at the poor man who's face looked slightly strained. Abby figured it was due to the fact he was trying hard to keep himself from cuming right then and there. _Now now Timmy,…in time I want to have my fun first._ Glancing up at McGee again this time she started licking up and down the length of his shaft. She kept at this until she reached his head. Kissing it softly she slowly placed his cock into her mouth, and closing her eyes she began to suck and push as far as she could. It was surprising how much cock she could fit in her small mouth; it helped not having a gag reflex. She felt Tim's hand go behind her head as he helped keep her stable. As Abby sucked as hard as she could and pumped the rest of his shaft with her hand she could hear Tim moaning and thrusting just slightly into her mouth. Just as she was about to play with his balls, he let out a louder moan fallowed by a raspy voice.

"Abz,….Abby….I'm…I'm…I think I'm going to ….cum." He managed to get out in between moans and gasps.

Abby smiled but made no motion to pull his cock from her mouth, and just as she had gotten the motion down a wave of cum filled the back of her throat. Quickly swallowing all of him as Abby had bragged to McGee that she never spilled a drop…not ever. Once she had swallowed all that their was she snaked her way back up beside McGee who seemed to still be recovering from his ten minutes in heaven. He touched the side of her face as she came face to face with him. No words needed to be spoken and once more they were embraced in a feverish kiss, biting each other playfully on the neck and chest. Abby had managed to leave few good sized hickeys on his inner shoulder as well as his chest. He had bit hard a crossed her back as well as her chest leaving a few good hickeys, both were still horny, if not more so. Tracing the cross tat that decorated Abby's back, Tim leaned over to the nightstand beside the bed. Blindly searching threw his various items he found it. A glow in the dark condom! Turning off the lightly slightly, he ripped open the package, at this point Abby had turned around out of curiosity., smiling and even a small giggle could be heard threw the darkness.

"Ok Elf Lord… you going to play Star Wars?" Abby mocked slightly.

"Only with you." Tim replied finally getting the condom on and staring at her with hungry eyes. "Abby,..are you-"

But before he could get out another word Abby had pulled him to the bed and it was enough of an answer for him. Spreading her legs so that he could enter her from behind, adjusted his cock just above her core and rubbing it over her entrance Tim was pleased to hear a moan come from Abby although this one wasn't small it was louder then the others. Grinning McGee placed his hands over her thighs and gliding softly towards her crotch Abby let out another moan. Timothy could see just how wet the goth was, and with out waiting for another moment he grabbed a hold of Abby's slender thighs and with a rough thrust of his cock McGee pounded deep within her core. He knew Abby liked it hard, rough and fast, she was almost never satisfied with any other of her male friends…. but with McGee it was different. One right after the other, McGee slammed into her going a fast speed both he and Abby were moaning and a few screams were uttered as he pumped in and out of her. Nearing his orgasm McGee snaked his hand around making sure one of his hands held Abby in place while the other started to rub her clit almost as fast as he was pumping into her pussy.

Abby's eyes widened, she had never felt so wet in her life, McGee knew how to please a woman. Letting out moans and screams Abby could hear that most of the moans weren't just her, looking behind her Abby saw that Tim had scrunched up his face. He looked so cute trying hard to hold back so that he wouldn't hurt her. It wasn't until she felt one of his hands go to her clit and began rubbing it rather fast did she almost lose it. Abby let out a loud moan.

"Mc….G…ee… I'm…..oh god,….I'm going to cum…..oh…god…" Abby replied in between moans.

McGee leaned closer, his cock penetrated deeper in her yet he leaned closer as he came close to her ear to whisper, "Cum for me baby."

And in one last rough thrusting of his cock, a combined loud moan both Abby and McGee collapsed beside each other. Abby panted heavily while McGee slowly pulled out of her so as not to spark another orgasm. He grabbed some tissues that were beside his night stand and removed the condom dispersing it in the trash before he began collecting his and Abby's clothes. Due to his OCD he had almost started to form piles but a small moan from his bed pulled him from the clothes. He could always get those in the morning. Returning to his bed, Tim pulled back the covers and allowed Abby to slide under them. He half expected her to roll over on her side and face the wall while he fallow suit only to face to the adjacent wall. To Timothy's surprise she rolled over facing him and curling up beside him Abby rested her head against his chest.

With a weary set of eyes Abby glanced up at Tim, "Tim….I ….love you….Happy Halloween."

"I ……" Tim began…but noticed the girl had fallen asleep…or at least looked like it. Nuzzling her head slightly he whispered in her ear softly, " I love you to Abigail, Happy Halloween.

Glancing over at his phone which was charging he noticed that he had missed three calls,…._Gibbs is going to kill me._

The End.

Author Notes:

Thank you for putting up with some of my grammatical and spelling errors. I hope everyone has a happy and fun Halloween. Please review…but please be nice….its my first lime.


End file.
